Obsession (Hunhan)
by ararun
Summary: (CHAP 2 IS UP) Apa yang terjadi ketika luhan namja penguasa disekolah sering membully Oh sehun kini bertekuk lutut pada oh sehun?dan menyerahkan semuanya padanya (HARD-HARD)
1. Chapter 1

**Author : runko  
rate : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No children! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan, namja berambut coklat keemasan dengan mata yang tajam dan dagu selalu ia naikkan yang menujukkan kesan angkuhnya, Ia tengah berjalan ditengah koridor bersama kedua temannya yaitu Chanyeol dan Kris. Mereka begitu ditakuti di sekolah chungdam school terutama yang paling di takuti siswa-siswi ialah Luhan. walaunpun wajahnya tidak menakuti lebih terkesan manis jangan salah ia mempunyai sifat yang amat kejam. Seluruh siswa tau itu.

BRUK

"Maaf aku terburu-buru"

Lelaki bermata sabit itu membungkuk sebentar lalu berlari pergi.

Luhan menyunggingkan bibirnya"Berani sekali"

Kris dan chanyeol mengerti maksud senyuman Luhan. mereka Langsung menarik seragam lelaki itu yang berani sekali menubruk Luhan .

Luhan membalikkan badannya mendekati Sehun yang kini tengah di tahan oleh chanyeol dan kris. Sehun sudah tau pasti ia akan di hadang seperti ini, ini memang tujuan dia mencari gara-gara pada Luhan.

"Kau lagi. Berani sekali menabrakku lalu pergi begitu saja!"Luhan mencengkram kuat kedua pipi Sehun

"Anak baru ini benar benar ingin mencari mati rupanya"Luhan meludah di wajah sehun, dan sehun hanya mampu menutup matanya.

"Kurang cukup aku mengikatmu dan menenggelamkanmu di bak, memukulmu, mencambuk, menginjakmu. Kurang cukup semuanya,hm? "

Kini Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap mata Luhan "Aku sudah meminta maaf, apa maafku kurang cukup?"

"MAAF? lucu sekali. Kau sudah berapa lama disini? KAU SUDAH TAU KAN AKU BAGAIMANA?"Luhan menumbuk wajah Sehun dengan kencang, dan Sehun hanya bisa diam menerima pukulan Luhan

"Apa maumu mencari masalah terus padaku? Kau memang bersiap mati muda?"

Sehun hanya mampu menyunggingkan bibirnya yang mengartikan jika dia meremehkan ucapan Luhan.

"WOW! berani sekali tersenyum pada-ku seperti itu" Luhan mencari cari sesuatu pada siswa siswi yang kini tengah menonton mereka. Luhan merampas sebuah coffe panas dari salah satu murid yeoja. Dan tampa basa basi lagi ia menyiramkan diwajah Sehun. sehingga Sehun hanya mampu mengerang karna wajahnya benar-benar seperti melepuh

"Aku sungguh tidak dalam mood untuk memukulimu. Kau selamat hari ini. Jadi sebaiknya kau berlutut di kaki ku meminta maaf pada-ku." Luhan melipat tangannya di dadanya

Kris dan Chanyeol mendorong kencang Sehun sehingga sehun jatuh tersungkur dibawah kaki Luhan

"Cepat minta maaf!"Luhan mengangkat dagu sehun dengan kakinya.

Sungguh rasanya ini benar-benar dipermalukan, Rasa dendam dihati Sehun semakin besar terhadap Luhan. Untuk kali ini, hari ini. Sehun akan berlaku layaknya manusia bodoh di dunia. Tidak untuk besok.

Sehun mulai bersimpuh di kaki Luhan "Aku minta maaf"

"APA? AKU TIDAK DENGAR? "

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "AKU MINTA MAAF"

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan memaafkan-mu" Luhan menendang dada Sehun dengan kencang sehingga ia hampir terjungkal kebelakang kalau tidak ia tahan beban tubuhnya dengan tangannya di belakang badannya.

Luhan dan kedua temannya berlalu pergi sebelumnya mereka menendang tubuh sehun. Sehun bukannya tidak berani melawan. Ia bahkan sangat senang jika luhan berlaku kasar padanya. Semakin Luhan melakukan kekerasan padanya. Semakin kuat hasrat untuk melumpuhkan seorang Xi luhan.

Percayalah sehun bukan orang yang lemah. Ia hanya menutupinya .

'_Xi luhan. selamat datang di perangkap ku sebentar lagi'_

….

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menaikki tangga keatas atap namun matanya terhenti ketika ia melihat Luhan sedang mencumbui seorang wanita dengan ganas. Pemandangan ini bukan sekali tapi untuk sekian kalinya dia melihat luhan mencumbui wanita yang berbeda.

Sehun seakan tidak peduli dengan mereka yang saling mencumbu. Sehun berjalan melewati mereka dengan detuman sepatu yang sengaja ia buat-buat agar Luhan menyadari dirinya. Dan benar Luhan menyadarinya ia menghentikan cumbuannya dan membalikkan badannya mencari seseorang siapa yang berani mengganggunya

"Oh berani sekali anak ini."

Sehun tetap berjalan keatas sampai ia diatas atap berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Luhan

"BERANI SEKALI MASIH BERJALAN MENGABAIKAN KU?"kini Luhan mengeraskan suaranya dan menatap tajam dari bawah .

Dan sehun pun berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Sehun hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya ia tahu pasti Luhan mungkin akan memukulinya saat ini. Ia dengan keberanian membalikkan badannya menatap santai Luhan yang kini sudah menatapnya tajam

"Ada apa Luhan?"

"Ada apa Lu—han "Luhan mengikuti ucapan sehun dengan suara yang melecehkan. "Purah-pura bodoh atau memang benar benar sangat bodoh"Luhan melangkah kakinya menaiki tangga mendekati Sehun yang hanya diam melihat pergerakan Luhan

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi? Aku tidak menganggumu , aku hanya lewat. Apa itu salah"Sehun berucap santai tampa tau ucapannya mengundang kemarahan luhan membuncang

Luhan meremas ujung kerah Sehun "KAU SUDAH SANGAT SERING MENGGANGGU AKTIFITAS KU DISINI. DAN KAU MASIH MERASA KAU TIDAK SALAH APA-APA?! "Luhan langsung menumbuk pipi sehun dengan kencang.

Wanita yang tadi dicumbui Luhan hanya gemetar ketakutan melihat Luhan terus memukuli Sehun tampa ampun . Ia merapikan bajunya terlebih dahulu dan melangkah menaiki tangga menghampiri mereka

"Oppa hentikan oppa! "Teriak wanita itu sambil menarik tubuh Luhan yang terus memukuli Sehun dengan posisi menduduki perut Sehun.

Luhan berhenti menumbuk wajah Sehun karna wanita itu terus menarik tubuhnya . Ia berdiri dari tubuh Sehun dan menatap tajam sehun yang kini hidungnya sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah

"Peringatan untuk mu anak baru. Jika kau mencari masalah pada-ku. Nyawamu akan habis ditanganku. Aku tidak bermain main dengan ucapanku . Ingat itu!"Luhan meludah dibaju sehun dan berlalu pergi dengan menarik wanitanya

"Oh sial"

…..

Oh sehun adalah namja pindahan dari jepang. Sudah sebulan ia bersekolah ditempat barunya. Ia begitu dingin dengan orang-orang disekitarnya dia tidak terlalu suka bersosialisasi dengan teman temannya . menurutnya sangat membosankan. Tapi satu yang membuatnya tertarik disekolah itu. yaitu _Xi Luhan_. Lelaki yang terkenal akan ke kejamannya.

Saat pertama masuk sekolah, Luhan dan teman-temannya langsung melempari kotoran di bajunya ya seperti tanah yang tercampur dengan kotoran hewan. Tak lupa ia menuangkan tepung dikepalanya. Ia saat itu sudah menahan amarahnya dan ingin memukul siapapun yang berani melakukan ini. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan bersiap ingin menghajarnya. Namun ia bukannya menghajar dan hanya bisa terdiam memandang wajah Luhan yang manis. Sangat cantik dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak mungkin tega memukul wajah cantik tersebut.

Dan luhan dengan sangat jijik mengehempaskan tangan Sehun dan berkata "Berani sekali menyentuh-ku. APA? menatapku seperti itu? Tidak suka? Ini hanyalah sebuah perkenalan untuk anak baru sepertimu. Aku Xi Luhan penguasa disini. jadi jangan pernah bermain-main pada-ku."

Sehun hanya terdiam memandang Luhan. Tampa disadari ia menyunggingkan bibirnya. _'Penguasa sekolah dengan berwajah cantik. Lucu sekali. Menarik juga sekolah ini'_

Seilir waktu berjalan Sehun mulai mencari tau tentang Luhan. dari keluarga, teman, dan tempat yang sering disinggahi Luhan ia tau semua. bahkan diam diam dia sering mengambil gambar luhan. saat ketika ia sedang tertangkap basah sedang bercumbu dengan wanita, melecehkan wanita, melakukan kelakuan kasar dengan siswa siswa. Ini seperti suatu kebiasaan mengambil gambar Luhan. Ia benar-benar sangat tertarik dengan Luhan.

Tertarik melumpuhkannya

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disini lah perangkap Sehun di mulai.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan sedikit mengerjapkan matanya

"Hai sudah bangun"

Suara berat menyapa indra pendengaran Luhan, Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan ia mebelakkan matanya melihat Oh sehun yang kini berada di sampingnya sedang menyetir mobil "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN. MENGAPA AKU BISA DISINI .OH TUHAN"

Sehun melaju kecepatan mobilnya dengan kencang "Aku menculikmu."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MENYETIR DARI BATASNYA! CEPAT BERHENTI DAN TURUNKAN AKU"

Sehun mengabaikan teriakkan Luhan ia menambah kecepatan dan itu membuat Luhan semakin kesal padanya

"KAU GILA? KAU INGIN MATI HAH? BRENGSEK AKU MASIH INGIN HIDUP"

"Ya aku memang gila" Ia semaki menambah kecepatan dan menyetir seperti layaknya orang kesetanan. Membelokkan kekiri kekanan sehingga membuat goncangan tubuh Luhan bergerak kekanan dan ke kiri

"HENTIKAAN BRENGSEK "Luhan menarik seragam Sehun.

"Kau semakin berisik aku akan menambah kecepatan ku "Sehun terus melaju kencang, ketika ada belokan dia dengan cepat mebelokkan mobilnya sehingga Luhan langsung terpental ke pintu mobil.

Luhan semakin panik, Ia tidak mungkin melakukan cara paksa dan kasar "Oh tuhan. Sebenarnya kau mau apa! cepat katakan. Duit, mobil rumah apapun itu cepat katakan. Aku akan memberikan sebuah check. Tulis nominal yang kau ingin"

Sehun mendengar ucapan Luhan ia tertawa renyah "Kau pikir aku miskin. Dan melakukan ini untuk menyogokmu Xi Luhan"

"LALU KAU MAU APA?! CEPAT KATAKAN!"

"Bagaimana jika aku menginginkan Tubuh-mu"

Dan Luhan membulatkan matanya sebesar besarnya. Ia tidak salah dengar kan. "APA KATAMU?"

"Melakukan sex padaku?Bagaimana"

Luhan menyiratkan wajah yang mengamuk "MATI SAJA KAU BRENGSEK"

Sehun hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya dan semakin menambah kecepatan "Baiklah, Kita akan mati bersama. "

"OH TUHAN. SEHUN BERHENTI SEHUN. KAU GILA"Wajah Luhan semakin panic karna sehun menyetir layaknya orang kesetanan tidak tentu arah "SEHUN AKU JANJI TIDAK AKAN MEMUKULIMU LAGI. AKU BERANI BERSUMPAH OH SEHUN."

"Aku hanya ingin tubuhmu"

"KAU GILA! TIDAK WARAS! OH TUHAN. SEHUN ITU ADA TRUK DIDEPAN!"Luhan semakin histeris melihat sebuah mobil besar didepannya dan Sehun bukannya menghindar bahkan semakin menambah kecepatan, ia seakan akan sudah siap untuk bertubrukan dengan truk tersebut

"SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KITA BISA MATI SEHUN!"

"Kau ingin mati bersama bukan? Biarkan saja. "

Jantung Luhan berdegup dengan kencang ketika truk tersebut sudah semakin dekat dengan pandangannya. Dia kehabisan cara melakukan sesuatu. Jika ia memecahkan kaca mobil sehun sama aja ia akan mati juga karna mobil ini melaju cepat

"OH TUHAN! " Luhan berteriak kencang truknya sebentar lagi akan menabrak mobil mereka

"BAIKLAH KITA MELAKUKAN SEX!"

Sehun menyunggingkan bibirnya ia dengan sigap membelokkan mobilnya ketepi dan terdengar sebuah suara gesekan antara aspal begitu nyaring. Sehun sudah memperkirakan jarak kapan ia akan menghindar dari mobil tersebut, Ia tau Luhan akan menyerah ketika mobil tersebut sudah terlihat begitu dekat. Sebenarnya sangat mustahil untuk menghindari bertabrakan. Mungkin tuhan masih mengizinkan mereka untuk hidup.

Luhan sudah memejamkan matanya dengan berkomat kamit semoga tuhan masih menyelamatkannya walau ia sudah banyak melakukan dosa.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berat sebenarnya ia juga takut apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia menolehkan kearah Luhan yang memejamkan matanya ia tertawa lepas "Kita selamat XI Luhan. Mengapa ketakutan seperti itu hem. Dimana sisi gangster mu itu haha"

Luhan membuka kedua matanya dan mengedarkan pandangan dan ternyata ia masih hidup. Padahal sangat mustahil jika mereka bisa lolos dari tabrakan. Kini matanya menatap tajam Sehun dengan amarah

"DASAR ORANG GILA, KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA TI-" Sehun langsung mengecup bibir Luhan yang belum menuntaskan umpatannya

Luhan mendorong kencang tubuh sehun dan menampar pipinya begitu kencang "BERANI SEKALI MENCIUMKU!"

Luhan membuka seatbeltnya "CEPAT BUKA AKU MAU TURUN"

Kini mata sehun menatap mata Luhan begitu tajam dan menusuk seakan akan matanya akan mengerluarkan ribuan tancap yang siap menancapkan ke mata lawan pandangannya

"Kau pikir aku bodoh akan melepaskanmu? Apa janji mu tadi. melakukan sex denganku"

Luhan tertawa renyah "Dalam mimpimu! CEPAT BUKA ATAU KACA MOBIL KU HANCURKAN"

Sehun membuka seatbeltnya dan tubuhnya mendekati Luhan dengan memojokkannya "Luhan. Aku bukanlah seperti yang disekolah."Dengan cepat sehun meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan memborgolnya "Aku bukan lelaki lemah yang kau pikirkan"

Luhan mengeraskan rahangnya tangannya sudah terbogol "DENGAR OH SEHUN. AKU TIDAK SEGAN SEGAN MEMBUNUHMU DENGAN LAKNAT. CEPAT LEPASKAN JIKA KAU MASIH INGIN HIDUP. AKU BERANI BERSUMPAH JIKA KAU LEPASKAN AKU. AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN KEKEJAMAN PADAMU "

Sehun menyunggingkan bibirnya ia semakin memojokkan Luhan di pintu mobil "Sayang nya aku tidak peduli" ia meraih rahang Luhan dan mencengkramnya keras. Ia memandangi setiap inci diwajah Luhan. Sungguh wajahnya seperti malaikat , sangat cantik. Sayang sekali sifatnya tidak seperti wajahnya

"Kau cantik tapi mengapa sifatmu bagaikan iblis"

Luhan langsung meludahkan diwajah Sehun "DASAR GAY! JANGAN MACAM MACAM PADAKU"

Sehun hanya menarik bibirnya dan mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu "Masih berani sekali disaat situasi seperti ini . Sekarang ini kau dalam pegangan orang. Aku bisa membunuhmu kapanpun yang aku mau XI LUHAN"

"BUNUH AKU! DARI PADA AKU MELAKUKAN SEX PADAMU. DASAR MENJIJIKAN"

Sehun langsung menampar kencang pipi Luhan "KAU AKAN TAU BAGAIMANA RASANYA DIPERMALUKAN"

.

.

.

Sehun memasang handycamnya disamping ranjangnya. Kini Sehun sudah naked. Ia memutar tubuhnya memperhatikan Luhan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya tubuhnya full naked di ranjang dan kedua tangan yang sudah di ikat kencang di atas kepala yang disambungkan diikat ke besi kepala kasur. Tak lupa bibirnya disumpal kain .

Sehun mendekati Luhan yang kini berusaha keras melepaskan dirinya. Itu adalah usaha yang sangat percuma .

Sehun mulai merangkak diatas tubuh luhan. dia memperhatikan lekuk tubuh luhan yang begitu sempurna . Sangat indah . Ia tidak sia sia menyukai Luhan.

Sehun menyentuh tubuh luhan dengan satu jarinya dari leher turun menuju nipplenya mengusapnya sebentar lalu turun mengusap pusarnya, sehingga Luhan semakin menggerakkan tubuhnya menggelijang

"Kau mempunyai tubuh yang Indah Luhan"

"Wajah yang cantik. Sungguh disayangkan jika menjadi lelaki normal"sehun mengemut puting Luhan dan Luhan langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya .

Setelah puas mengemut kedua putting Luhan. sehun kembali memperhatikan wajah Luhan. Yang kini matanya menyiratkan kebencian padanya.

"Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu? Tidak suka?"Sehun mengusap wajah Luhan.

"Sepertinya ingin berbicara sesuatu ya. Baiklah aku buka" Sehun membuka sumpalan kain di mulut Luhan

"DASAR BAJINGAN. AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU OH SEHUN"

"Astaga menakutkan sekali uuh. "Sehun memegang rahang Luhan "Bunuh aja aku." Sehun menjilat bibir Luhan dan mulai menciummi paksa bibir Luhan.

"mmlepasmptth"Luhan berusaha mungkin menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sehun namun Sehun semakin kuat mencengkram pipi Luhan. Mau tak mau Luhan terpaksa menyerah, melemah dihadapan seorang yang sangat ia benci.

Setelah puas menciummi bibir Luhan. Sehun bangkit dari badan Luhan . Ia menuju ke lemarinya ia mengambil sebuah cambukan.

"KAU MAU APA SIALAN"

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum jahat "Menurutmu aku mau apa hem?"Sehun kembali berjalan kekasur dengan memutar mutarkan cambukan tersebut

"Sangat di sayangkan sekali. Tubuh mulus indah ini tidak di nodai noda merah merah. "Sehun tersenyum setan

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "TIDAK SEHUN TI—ARGHHH SIALAN"belum sempat menuntaskan ucapannya Sehun sudah mencambuk kencang tubuh Luhan sehingga terlihat sebuah siratan merah di tubuh Luhan

Sehun melakukan lagi dan lagi bahkan sangat kencang membuat Luhan terus berteriak kencang memohon untuk mengehentikannya namun itu sangatlah percuma bagi Sehun. Sehun sudah tidak ada ampun lagi mencambuk tubuh Luhan.

"KU MOHON HEN—AKHH"

Dan disini lah pembalasan sehun yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam di hatinya.

…..

1 jam berlalu dan kini sehun masih terus menggenjot penisnya di lubang Luhan yang sudah terlihat begitu memerah. Luhan sudah tak kuasa untuk melawan ia sudah terlalu lelah melawan dan suaranya sudah habis untuk berteriak memaki-maki Sehun, air matanya begitu saja mengalir. Ia sungguh benar-benar akan menanamkan di hatinya paling dalam akan membunuh Sehun sekejam mungkin .

Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya keatas sambil menggenjot brutal juniornya di lubang Luhan dan menyebabkan hentakan pada tubuh luhan yang kini sudah terbaring lemah. Juniornya sudah berurat yang pertanda kini ia akan mengeluarkan spermanya .

"Ah"Sehun menyemburkan spermanya untuk sekian kalinya didalam Lubang Luhan .

Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Luhan. Ia mengatur nafasnya karna kelelahan "Lubangmu sangat nikmat."

"Puas?"Luhan berucap pelan

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan dan tersenyum "Aku masih belum puas sebenarnya. Tapi aku kasihan. Kau seperti ingin mati."

Luhan yang mendengar itu menarik nafasnya sekali lagi "Kau begitu brengsek"

"Aku belajar padamu. Apakah aku sudah brengsek sepertimu"

Luhan hanya diam, dia bukannya tidak berani melawan ucapan sehun namun suaranya sudah habis terkuras berteriak-teriak mengumpatkan umpatan pada Sehun

Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan menghadapnya dengan tangan yang masih terikat "Bagaimana rasanya terinjak injak harga dirimu. "

Tatapan mata Luhan tetap menyiratkan kebencian begitu mendalam "Dengar sehun. aku tidak akan melakukan kekejaman padamu kalau kau tidak membuat masalah padaku"

"Benarkah? Sepertinya tampa aku membuat masalah aku akan selalu salah di matamu"

"Kau selalu mencari masalah! Jadi kau tidak perlu dendam seperti ini!"

Sehun tertawa renyah "Memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula aku memang sengaja mencari masalah padamu. Aku menyukaimu" Sehun menyentuh pipi Luhan lembut

"Dasar gay terkutuk! Diluar masih banyak kau bisa tiduri. Jika kau mau aku bisa memanggilkan banyak wanita simpanan ku untuk pemuas nafsumu"

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu"

"TIDAK WARAS! CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Kau pikir permainan kita hanya sampai sini? "Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya. "Kita akan bermain sampai menjelang pagi"

"TIDAK SEHUN! CEPAT LEPASKAN. KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU!"

Sehun tidak memperdulikan teriakkan Luhan yang terdengar serak. Ia memutar tubuh Luhan dan memukul kencang bokong Luhan berkali kali sehingga menghasilkan warna merah yang begitu kontras di bokong Luhan yang putih

Sehun mengangkat paksa pinggang Luhan agar ia menunggingkan bokongnya dihadapannya dengan tidak sabaran Sehun mengarahkan penisnya pada hole Luhan yang terlihat mengkilap karna holenya masih bekas spermanya tadi.

Luhan kembali berteriak ketika Sehun mulai mendesakkan paksa penis besarnya walaupun tidak sesakit pertama. Tapi tetap saja ini begitu menyakitkan .

Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan begitu cepat dengan menggeram nikmat. Sedangkan Luhan menelusupkan kepalanya di bawah bantal sambil mengigit bantal dengan kencang menahan rasa sakit holenya teramat sakit.

"AKhh Se-hun BERHENTI! ANUS KU SAKIT SEKALI"Pekik Luhan dengan badan yang masih terhentak hentak karna tusukan Sehun yang begitu brutal dan asal asalan.

Sehun menghentikan genjotannya dan mengambil sesuatu di bawah ranjang tampa melepasnya penisnya di dalam hole Luhan, Luhan pun bernafas lega ia pikir Sehun mulai belas kasih padanya. Namun ternyata perkiraannya salah

PLAK

Sehun mencambuk kencang punggung Luhan sehingga Luhan kembali berteriak "Mendesah lah dengan menyebutkan namaku" Ia kembali menusukkan lubang Luhan

Luhan menggertakkan giginya, dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia berteriak kencang "TIDAK AKAN!"

Dua cambukkan lagi di punggung Luhan dan membuat sang empunya berteriak mengerang kesakitan ia tidak kuasa lagi menahan pedih yang ia rasakan sungguh bertubi-tubi

"CEPAT DESAHKAN NAMAKU. ATAU AKU AKAN TERUS MEMUKULMU"Sehun masih dalam menggoyangkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan agar ia tidak cepat untuk klimaksnya

"KAU DASAR BAJINGAN SIALAN BRENGSEK IBLIS AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DENGAN MENGKULITIMU SAMPAI KAU MERENGGANG NYA(nyawa) —AKRGHHH KAU AKAN KU KIRIM KE NERAKA DAN MEMBUSUK DISANA DAN AKHH AKHH "Luhan dengan suara yang serak mengumpat kesal ia tidak peduli jika tubuhnya terus dicambuk Sehun walau ia sudah begitu rapuh. Ia sungguh begitu membenci Oh sehun. Sungguh dendam di benaknya mungkin akan mendarah daging di tubuhnya.

"Xi Luhan memang bernyali tinggi rupanya. Cepat desahkan namaku!"

Sehun menggulung sedikit tali cambukkannya dan bersiap untuk mencambuk tubuh Luhan dengan begitu kencang "Luhan aku tidak main-main" Sehun mulai mengayungkan tangannya dan mecambuk tubuh Luhan begitu kencang dan membuat Luhan kembali mengerang lebih keras

"ARGHHHHHHHH BRENG-ARGGHHH HENTIKAN!"

Sehun tidak berhenti mencambuk tubuh Luhan dengan sangat kencang sampai Luhan menangis tak kuasa menahan rasa pedih di tubuhnya dan tak lupa holenya pun sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"He—henti AKHH"Luhan mulai terisak dengan mengigit bantalnya kuat ketika Sehun kembali mencambukknya dengan keras dan kembali menggenjot holenya dengan kasar, Rasanya ia seperti susah untuk bernafas.

"Apa susahnya sih mendesahkan namaku?! DESAH KAN ATAU"Sehun baru ingin kembali mencambukkan badan Luhan kembali, Luhan langsung menggumamkan nama Sehun dengan alunan terisak.

"Se—sehun"

Sehun menyunggingkan bibirnya "Bagus" Ia meletakkan cambukannya di ranjang dan meraih pinggul Luhan yang kini terlihat rapuh. Ia kembali menggenjot kasar Lubang Luhan dengan mendesah nikmat

Luhan dengan masih terisak ia mencoba menikmati apa yang dilakukan Sehun dengan terus mendesahkan nama Sehun. Ia sekarang ini benar-benar sudah hina. Sungguh hina. Bagaimana mungkin ia menikmati dimasukkan seorang lelaki dan lebih parahnya dia adalah orang selalu ia injak injak. Tidak ada lagi yang hina selain dirinya.

Ia sedikit membangkitkan badannya ia mencoba melihat pahanya dari lorong badannya, terlihat darah yang mengalir di pahanya. Ia semakin pedih melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ahh akh se—hunh kumo-hon. Ini yang terakhir"

"Terakhir? Aku masih ingin mencoba posisi sex yang nikmat. Perjalanan kita masih lama."

"BAJINGAN. ANUS KU SUDAH BERDARAH DAN—AKHH"

Sehun kembali mencambuk kencang tubuh Luhan "Desahkan namaku! "

"Ku—mohon se—sehun ahh akh"

Sehun meletakkan cambukkannya kembali disisi ranjang. Ia kembali menggejot dengan cepat karna ia sepertinya akan cum. Sehun membungkukkan badannya mulai menciummi leher Luhan dan menghembuskan nafas di leher Luhan

"Nikmati saja"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi mulai menjelang, Kini Sehun sudah berpakaian lengkap terduduk disofanya sambil menggepulkan rokoknya

"Ini sudah pagi. Kau masih saja menangis"

Luhan terbaring lemah dengan tangan yang sudah tidak terikat ia masih terisak ia benar-benar sudah hancur, ia bahkan menggerakkan tangannya saja tidak sanggup. Jangan lupakan suaranya yang habis akibat ia terus berteriak dan menangis, dia baru pertama kali seperti pecundang seperti ini. Benar-benar memalukan.

Badannya kini merah-merah penuh dengan cambukan dan tak lupa banyak kissmark disekelilinginya. Bibirnya yang membengkak dan sedikit robek akibat ciuman Sehun yang terkesan ganas. Daerah selangkangannya penuh sperma dan bercampur darah. Kurang mengenaskan apalagi dirinya. Ia tinggal di campakkan saja ke jurang. Mengapa sehun tak membunuhnya saja. Tapi ia tidak mungkin mati dulu. Ia harus membunuh Sehun.

Sehun mematikan rokoknya di asbak dan mendekati Luhan yang menatap hampa langit-langit kamar Sehun . Sehun mengambil kamera polaroidnya dan mengambil gambar Luhan fullbody

Sehun menarik hasil gambarnya dan mulai mengibaskan hasil gambar itu "Sudah tau kan. bagaimana rasanya disiksa, diremehkan, harga diri yang jatuh, urat malu yang dirasa sudah putus. Sudah merasakan semuanya hem? "Sehun meludah ditubuh Luhan "Dan merasakan bagaimana di Ludahkan" Luhan hanya menatap Sehun penuh kebencian

Sehun menyunggingkan bibirnya melihat hasil gambarnya. Ia berjalan ke arah dimana letak dinding yang sudah banyak ditempelkan foto tentang Luhan. Ia menempelkan di dinding . Luhan sedikit melirik Sehun yang tengah mempeperhatikan foto yang sudah dipastikan semua fotonya adalah dirinya.

Luhan sudah berfikir ketika ia melihat foto tentang dirinya, jika Sehun benar benar tergila-gila padanya. Orang ini benar-benar bahaya.

Seharusnya sepulang sekolah ketika ia ingin latihan dance ia dikawal dengan chanyeol dan kris. Namun ia menolak karna ia ingin latihan sendiri. Namun Sehun seperti penguntit Luhan yang tau dimana Luhan berada.

Sehun kembali berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana Luhan sudah terkulai lemas. Sehun mengambil handycam nya yang sengaja ia letakkan untuk merekam aksinya di ranjang.

"Luhan kau tahu ini"Sehun menujukkan hasil videonya dihadapan mata Luhan "Aku tidak menanyakan apa benda ini. Tapi lihat videonya"

Luhan membesarkan matanya, Ia tidak tahu jika sehun merekam apa yang mereka perbuat tadi malam. Benar-benar sialan anak ini.

"Kau tau apa yang ingin ku perbuat pada video ini?"

"Menyebarkannya."

Sekali lagi Luhan melebarkan matanya. Ia dengan tenaga yang tersisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang meminta belas kasihan.

"Aku tidak akan menyebarkannya. Tapi.."

"Puaskan aku. Dimanapun itu jika aku mau. jika kau menolak. Video mu ini akan kuserbarkan"

"Setelah video ini tersebar. Aku akan kembali pergi ke jepang. Dan kau? Mungkin sudah jadi bahan cacian. Oh atau keluarga mu akan menendangmu. Atau—haha pasti sungguh indah."

Luhan membayangkan itu semuanya rasanya ingin mati saja. Tidak video itu tidak boleh disebarkan.

"Bagaimana? Mau jadi budak sex ku, hem"Sehun melipatkan tangannya di dadanya sambil memandang remeh Luhan.

Luhan masih menggulum bibirnya, tidak ingin berbicara. Ia tidak tahu musti berbicara apa. Kedua pilihan yang tidak layak ia pilih.

"Diam? Pertanda menolak baiklah. Aku ingin sebarkan dulu"Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mejanya .

Jantung Luhan kembali berdetak kencang. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia membangkitkan tubuhnya yang ia rasanya begitu remuk dan merasa linu di bagian holenya

"Ba—baiklah"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya. Ia menyunggingkan bibirnya "Pilihan yang bagus"

_Selamat datang di pembalasan ku._

**TBC**

**Mohon responnya yaaa : )))) please komennnnnn :********


	2. Chapter 2

** N**

**Author : runkooo **

**YANG PERNAH BACA. BACA ULANG PART 1 DI BUAT ULANG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BACA ULANG PART 1 PERHATIANNNN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ACTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 3 hari Luhan tidak masuk sekolah karna kondisinya belum begitu pulih. Sekarang tubuhnya mungkin sudah sedikit pulih. Karna ia sudah mengoleskan saleb di holenya, ia meminta resep pada wanita simpanannya. Dan ternyata benar sangat ampuh.

Kini Luhan menatap dirinya di pantulan kaca yang memperlihatkan pantulan tubuhnya setengah naked dengan badan yang penuh bercak merah dan bekas cambukan. Ia menggepalkan tangannya dengan kuat . betapa mengenaskan tubuh nya di pantulan kaca tersebut.

PRANG!

"BRENGSEK. BARU PERTAMA KALI AKU DI LECEHKAN SEPERTI INI!"

Luhan memukul berkali kali kaca tersebut dengan perasaan bergemuruh. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit ditangannya yang sudah berumulan darah. Emosinya sudah tak terbendung lagi. ia benar-benar ingin membunuh lelaki bernama _OH SEHUN_ itu dengan kejam

"Aku bukan lawan mu Oh sehun. Kau akan mati di tangan-ku ."

.

.

.

.

BYURR

"A—aku mohon maafkan aku Luhan. Maaf aku sungguh tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku ku mohon" Wanita tersebut beringsut bersujud dikaki Luhan dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat

"Oke ,hentikan . Sepertinya ia sudah cukup mengigil"

Kedua teman Luhan menghempas gayung dan ember tersebut disebelah wanita tersebut sehingga wanita tersebut semakin gemetar

Sudah berapa kali Luhan katakan. Seseorang yang akan berurusan dengannya tak mungkin akan lepas begitu saja. Apa wanita ini melupakan prinsip Luhan yang kejam.

"Kau tau apa kesalahan-mu sayang"Luhan menundukkan badannya dan mencengkram kuat pipi wanita tersebut

Dengan tubuh bergetar wanita itu menganggaguk kaku "A—ku su-ngguh tidak sengaja menumpahkannya Luhan-ssi"

"Hem tak sengaja ya rupanya"Luhan menatap malang wanita tersebut, dan wanita tersebut mengangguk kembali mungkin ia pikir Luhan sudah belas kasih kepadanya.

"TAK SENGAJA KATAMU?!"Luhan menjambak kencang rambut wanita tersebut. "KAU MENUMPAHKAN MAKANAN KAMPUNGMU ITU DI SEPATU KU, JALANG!"

"Ma—maaf… a—aku a—ku akan menggantinya"

Luhan tertawa pelan "Mengganti?Hahaha " ia semakin mencengkram rambut wanita tersebut"MENGGANTI KATAMU? Aku langsung meminta mendesain sepatu ini di perancis . Masih berani ingin mengganti hem?"

"Ja—jadi a—aku harus bagaimana"

Kini mata Luhan mulai memperhatikan tubuh wanita ini . terlihat bra hitam yang tercetak jelas di seragamnya yang basah "Seperti nya asik jika menelajangi dia ,kawan. Dadanya lumayan besar. Kalian ingin mencicipinya"Luhan melirik kedua temannya yang kini ikut melemparkan senyuman jahat

"Boleh juga sedikit bermain main"ucap lelaki bermata sedikit besar itu yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol.

"Apa tidak keterlaluan bos? Dia sudah se jam kita siram air. Dia begitu tak berdaya dan terlihat sedikit lagi akan pingsan"Kris lelaki jakun itu menatap malang wanita tersebut walau ia mempunyai sifat yang tidak jauh kejam dari Luhan, tapi ia cukup merasa iba jika terhadap wanita.

Luhan menaikkan alisnya "Sejak kapan kau meletakkan sisi baik mu itu? Pecundang tetap-lah pecundang. Dan dia harus di hukum"

Kris menaikkan kedua bahunya mengalah. Apa boleh buat. Jika bos nya sudah berkata harus. Tak ada penolakan

"A—aku mohon ja—ngan. A—ku janji a—kan bertanggung jawab Luhan-ssi"

"DIAM! "Luhan meramas dada wanita tersebut. wanita tersebut spontan menyingkirkan tangan Luhan kasar

"Oh berani melawan ."

"Ku—mohon jangan lakukan itu" Wanita itu dengan tubuh tak berdaya beringsut menjauh ingin kabur keluar kamar mandi. Namun chanyeol dan kris mencengkram lengan wanita tersebut

"LEPASKAN KU MOHON" wanita itu semakin berontak ketika melihat luhan mengeluarkan pisau yang siap untuk merobek seragamnya.

"Jika kau berontak seperti itu. ketika aku merobek seragam mu. Dengan mudah pisau ini menusuk tubuhmu. Aku tak ada maksud untuk menusuk mu, dear. "Luhan mendekati wanita tersebut dengan smirk yang menakutkan di mata wanita itu

Luhan menggiring pisau tersebut di leher wanita itu, sehingga wanita tersebut terdiam membeku. Jika ia bergerak sedikit saja pisau tersebut berhasil menyayat leher indah-nya .

Dengan tangan cekatan Luhan merobek asal seragam wanita tersebut hingga memperlihatkan tubuh molek wanita itu.

"Haha benar kawan dada wanita ini lumayan besar "Luhan mengarahkan pisaunya di gembulan dada wanita tersebut. wanita itu hanya memejamkan matanya ketakutan ia sudah pasrah hidup dan mati.

Setiap orang yang memasuki kamar mandi akan keluar begitu saja tampa ada niatan membatunya. Bahkan mereka tak berani melaporkan tindakan Luhan and the gang pada Guru . Ya karna sekolah tersebut milik Ayah Luhan.

Luhan memutuskan sebelah tali Bra milik wanita itu . Sehingga bra hitam itu turun sebelah dan hampir menampilkan puting wanita tersebut.

"Ah menggiurkan sekali" Luhan mengecupi gembulan dada wanita tersebut

Wanita tersebut mulai mengeluarkan air matanya "Ku—mohon lepaskan aku"

Kriet

Suara pintu toilet terbuka, namun yang masih bertindak pelecehan tak menanggapi siapa yang datang . Dalam pikiran mereka paling tidak orang tersebut akan keluar lagi dalam hitungan ke 2.

"Benar-benar pengecut"

Sebuah suara menggema di toilet tersebut membuat si pelaku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara tersebut

"Luhan. Anak pindahan mangsa mu mencari gara-gara lagi rupanya"Kris hanya berdecis melihat seseorang bertatapan tajam kearah mereka.

Luhan melihat dirinya _Oh sehun_ dia menyembunyikan pisau di belakang tubuhnya. Dan mendekati lelaki itu yang menatap tajam padanya

"Hai Oh sehun. Ada apa hm? Apakah aku melanggar perjanjian." Luhan tersenyum manis pada Sehun yang menatapnya.

Sehun masih menatap gerak gerik Luhan yang semakin mendekatinya bahkan merapat padanya "Apakah kau ingin melakukan sex pada-ku? "Bisiknya lembut dengan tangan yang mencengkram pisau sudah ancang-ancan ingin menusuk namja dihadapannya.

Sehun menatap wanita yang kini masih di cengkram Chanyeol dan kris, ia mengerakkan bibirnya seperti berkata sesuatu.

Mengerti gerakan bibir wanita itu, ia hanya menyermikkan bibirnya. Ia memeluk pinggang Luhan dan membisikkan sesuatu "Tentu. Aku ingin mengecupi putingmu itu dan mengoyak lubang sempitmu itu dan menggenjotmu dengan brutal hingga kau mendesah indah."

Wajah luhan sedikit memerah antara menahan malu atau marah"Mulutmu nakal sekali rupanya. Tentu kita akan lakukan sebelumnya—"

Luhan dengan cepat mengayunkan tangannya ingin menusuk sehun, namun Sehun langsung menangkap pisau tersebut dengan mencengkramnya kencang hingga tangannya berdarah. "Ingin membunuhku?"

Luhan membelakkan matanya tidak percaya Sehun bisa menangkap pisaunya, Sehun dengan tangan cekatan mengambil alih pisau itu dan memutar-mutar pisau itu di tangannya

"Kau pikir aku masih saja terus lemah padamu Xi luhan. Rahasia kecil untukmu. Aku anak dari mafia. Sebaiknya kau hati-hati terutama kedua temanmu" Bisiknya dengan lembut

Luhan berdicih sambil melipat tangannya di dada"Kau pikir aku takut?"

"Bos butuh bantuan kami?"Seru Chanyeol yang memperhatikan Luhan dan sehun sepertinya bos nya sedang dalam masalah kecil.

"Tidak usah. Kalian silahkan pergi dan wanita itu lepaskan. Aku ingin membereskan dia"Perintahnya dan menerima anggukan Kris dan chanyeol yang kini pergi keluar dari toilet. Bagi mereka sehun adalah hal yang paling kecil untuk di hajar jadi mereka pikir Luhan dapat menanganinya.

Sehun memperhatikan wanita itu yang kini memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan pikiran kacau. Sudah terbaca oleh sehun . tidak mungkin ia keluar dengan badan telanjang sedangkan seragamnya sudah koyak mengenaskan.

Sehun membuka switternya dan membuka satu persatu seragamnya dan mendapatkan lemparan sinis dari luhan "Kau ingin apa? Kau pikir aku dengan mudah menyerahkan diriku lagi?!"

Sehun hanya diam dan melepaskan seragamnya "Tangkap ini!"Sehun melempar seragamnya pada wanita itu "Pakailah, aku membawa baju olah raga" Wanita tersebut dengan sigap menangkapnya dan berkali bekali mengatakan terimakasih sambil memakai seragam itu dan berlari pergi keluar dari toilet itu.

"Kau sok pahlawan sekali "Luhan berdicis melirik sinis sehun

"Kau pengecut. Melecehkan wanita dengan mengeroyok. "

Luhan tertawa hambar "Pengecut? Lalu bagaimana denganmu. Memperkosaku dengan paksa?"

"Itu adalah hukum timbal balik. "

"Kau lucu sekali Oh sehun. Kau pikir aku takut dengan semua omongan busuk mu itu?"

Sehun menyermikkan bibirnya dan beralih memegang rahang luhan "Ternyata nyali mu kuat juga. Video mu ingin aku sebar rupanya"

"Silahkan. Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga"Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari celananya."Ada kata kata terahir ?" ia mengarahkan pistolnya di kepala sehun

Sehun tersenyum meremehkan "Ah. Pilihan yang bagus. Kau tau? videomu tak hanya di tanganku. namun di tangan seseorang yang kini dendam denganmu. Jika aku terbunuh ia akan menyebarnya tak hanya di sekolah. Kau pikir aku bodoh hanya menyimpan sendiri? Aku tau kau pasti akan membunuhku. "

Luhan mencengkram erat pistol itu "KAU BRENGSEK!"

"Ayo cepat bunuh aku. aku sudah lama ingin mati di tangan orang yang aku suka"

Luhan masih mencengram kencang pistol itu. Ia sungguh ingin sekali menembakkan Kepala Sehun jika bukan karna ucapan sehun yang membuatnya berfikir

"KATAKAN SIAPA ORANG ITU!"

"Kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah memberitahumu"

"CEPAT KATAKAN BRENGSEK"

"Apa yang akan ku peroleh jika aku memberitahumu,hem"

Luhan semakin mengeraskan rahangnya dan mendelikkan matanya penuh kebencian "CEPAT KATAKAN! ATAU AKU BENAR-BENAR MENEMBAK MU SEKARANG"

"Tembaklah. Aku tak rugi jika aku mati. "Sehun dengan santai melipatkan tangannya dengan menutup kedua matanya, seakan akan ia tak takut menanti ajal kemantiannya.

Luhan menahan emosinya untuk menembak sehun, ia tak mau menjadi fatal jika ia membunuh manusia ini. Ia harus mencari tahu siapa orang kedua dari musuhnya yang menyimpan video nista itu.

"Tsk, brengsek!" Luhan memasukkan kembali pistol di sakunya.

Sehun mengintip sebalah matanya, melihat suasana sudah aman. Ia membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap Luhan dengan seringgaiannya. "Tidak jadi membunuhku? Seharusnya memang jangan membunuhku. "

"Percayalah ajal mu akan ditanganku! Aku kan membunuh-mu suatu saat nanti"

"Belajarlah membunuhku dengan pintar. Jika kau tak ingin jadi incaran ayah ku"

"Ayahmu? Oh ya kau kan anak seorang mafia hahaha, menakutkan sekali rupanya"

Melihat Luhan begitu meremeh kan atas ucapan sehun. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah tato naga yang tidak sembarang tato sudah terlihat jika itu dibuat dengan jarum dan ada sebuah lambang dari mafia yang cukup terkenal di Mexico

Luhan melihat tato untaian tato dipunggung sehun, dan melambangkan jika itu adalah lambang mafia. Dan tak sembarang orang memiliki itu. Luhan menegak ludah. Benar dugaan dia, anak ini cukup berbahaya. Dan harus cepat di singkirkan di muka bumi.

Sehun membalikkan badannya "Aku tak menyuruhmu percaya atau tidak denganku. Sebaiknya hati-hati jika ingin membunuhku. Aku juga tak ingin kau terbunuh"Sehun meraih wajah Luhan dan mengelus pipinya

Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun "Tsk, Kau adalah manusia. Mau kau anak dari apapun bentuknya. Aku tidak akan takut denganmu. Aku akan tetap membunuhmu."Ia berjalan meninggalkan sehun namun sehun langsung menarik tangan luhan dan mendorong kencang ke dinding

"Aku tak peduli. Yang aku mau hanya tubuhmu! "Sehun mencengkram kencang pipi luhan.

Luhan meludah tepat di wajah sehun "AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKANNYA!"

Sehun tersenyum kecut "Baiklah tak masalah mengingkari janji-mu. " ia memakai switternya dan berjalan ke wastafel membersihkan wajahnya. "Ah bagaimana ya jika video itu tersebar luas. Penguasa sekolah terkejam diperkosa Oh sehun . cukup menarik."

Wajah luhan memerah menahan amarah yang kini meluap. Ia benar-benar ingin membunuh lelaki ini . sungguh itu tekad pada dalam dirinya untuk membunuhnya

"Bagaimana Tuan Xi luhan. Serahkan tubuhmu atau—"

"BRENGSEK! "

"Kita sesama brengsek . Bukankah kita berdua cocok"Sehun menggerling matanya pada luhan. ia berjalan kearah pintu keluar . sebelumnya ia menoleh kearah Luhan yang mengeraskan rahangnya yang kini tengah menatapnya tatapan mengerikan.

"Tidak berubah pikiran ?Baiklah Aku akan menyebarnya detik ini juga "Sehun memutar knop pintu itu dan mulai berjalan keluar

Namun dengan langkah panjang Luhan menutup kembali pintu itu dan mendorong tubuh sehun ke dinding

"Baiklah. Tapi dengar bukan berarti aku menyerah Oh sehun!"

Sehun tersenyum meremehkan dan memegang rahang Luhan "Aku tau kau akan menyerah walau kau gengsi"

"Aku bukan menyerah!"

"Ya baiklah. Kau tak menyerah. "Sehun memperhatikan luhan dari atas sampai bawah "Bagaimana jika sekarang kita melakukan seks agar aku percaya dengan perkataanmu"

"Tidak. Sepulang sekolah. "Luhan mendorong tubuh sehun yang mulai mendekat padanya .

"Baiklah. Setidaknya berikan ciuman panasmu pada ku"

"Aku tidak serendah itu!"Luhan memutar knop pintu bersiap pergi , namun lengan luhan langsung di tarik dan di dorong ke dinding .

"Dengar luhan! Kau jangan main-main denganku! Kau sekarang di bawah kekuasaan ku. Jadi jika aku perintah kan. Kau tak boleh menolak. "Sehun menyatukan bibir nya dengan bibir luhan. ia terus menekan ciumannya sehingga semakin dalam dan dalam ciuman mereka . ciuman yang hanya di nikmati sepihak.

Luhan mengerang dalam ciumannya mendorong sekuat tenaga tubuh sehun, Namun sehun menekan bahu luhan kuat ke dinding sehingga luhan tak berkutik.

Lama mereka berciuman. Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan terlihat saliva membentang panjang

BUG!

"Dengar baik baik Oh sehun! Aku lelaki normal! Aku tidak gay seperti mu, brengsek!"Luhan mengelap saliva di bibirnya kasar dan mendorong tubuh sehun menjauh. Dengan langkah cepat ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Shit"Sehun menggeram kesal mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya akibat tumbukan keras tangan Luhan. "Lihat kau akan kubuat tak berkutik"

.

.

.

.

Luhan menendang dada lelaki di hadapannya sehingga lelaki itu tersungkur

"Kau sengaja ya menabrak ku begitu angkuh?! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA"Luhan menginjak dada lelaki itu dengan terus menekannya. Ia terus melampiaskan kemarahannya pada lelaki itu. Sebenarnya bukan karna lelaki itu melakukan kesalahan, Karna luhan hanya ingin melampiaskan emosinya terhadap sehun pada lelaki malang yang kini di injak mengenaskan oleh Luhan

"Sungguh aku terburu-buru luhan. Aku tidak sengaja"

Luhan hanya berdecis "Omong kosong, Kris berika coffe panas mu"

Kris memberikan sebuah coffe panas itu ke tangan Luhan, tampa berlama-lama ia menyiramkan coffe itu ke wajah lelaki itu , sehingga lelaki itu mengerang kepanasan.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan? Berani berurusan denganku. Aku tidak akan begitu saja melepas kalian. Ini masih belum seberapa"Luhan membuang kasar tempat coffe itu pada wajah namja yang kini dibawahnya.

Siswa-siswi yang melihat pertunjukkan itu sudah tak heran lagi. tontonan ini seperti sebuah makanan sehari-hari mereka.

Lagi-lagi disaat seperti ini Sehun muncul kembali. Ia memperhatikan Luhan yang terus menginjak-injak dada Lekaki itu. Ia berjalan mendekati keributan itu

"Xi luhan"

Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara dan-

BYUR

"ARGHH PANASSS" Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil mengelap kasar wajahnya "BRENGSEK SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI"

Kris langsung menumbuk wajah Sehun "KAU BERANI SEKALI DENGAN LUHAN!"

Sedangkan chanyeol membantu Luhan membersihkan wajah luhan dengan mengenakan anduk kecil yang selalu ia bawa "Tidak apa-apa bos?"

"TIDAK APA-APA BAGAIMANA BODOH!"Luhan merampas anduk yang berada ditangan chanyeol dan mengelap kasar wajahnya. Melihat kris memukuli si pelaku yang ternyata Oh sehun. Luhan menggeram kesal . mengapa ia suka sekali menganggu nya! Jika bukan karna video nista itu ia tidak segan-segan membunuh sehun. Ia tak peduli jika Ayah dari sehun akan membunuhnya. Yang paling terpenting emosi yang meluap di dadanya terbalaskan. Lagi pula Luhan juga sudah bosan untuk hidup .

"Berhenti Kris. biar aku saja"

Kris pun berhenti memukuli Sehun yang kini bibirnya sudah berdarah. Luhan mulai berjongkok menatap Sehun, ia memegang dagu Sehun "Sudah puas? Menggangguku, brengsek!"

"Kau memang sekarang ini menggenggam kelemahanku. Bukan berarti kau bisa semena-mena denganku. Berhenti mengganggu ku!"

Sehun menyunggingkan bibirnya, ia memegang lengan luhan "Aku tidak akan berhenti menganggumu berlaku kejahatan. Kau pikir aku begini karna apa? Berhentilah melakukan hal keji itu"

Luhan hanya berdecis "Kau tak usah sok suci. Kau bahkan lebih brengsek dari ku Oh sehun"

"Aku brengsek dengan orang yang brengsek Xi luhan"

Luhan mendorong wajah sehun "Tsk, Bertindak seakan kau suci. " Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlalu pergi dan diikuti kedua temannya

"Boss kau tak menghajarnya?"Tanya chanyeol dengan menggernyit heran Luhan hanya membiarkan Sehun. Apalagi baru pertama kali ada orang yang berani melakukan itu pada-nya. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan melepaskannya begitu saja

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah muak memukulinya. "

.

.

.

.

"Ku pikir kau akan kabur dan mengingkari janjimu Tuan Xi"Sehun menggepulkan asap rokok dari mulutnya sambil terduduk manis di sofanya dengan tatapan terus tertuju gerak-gerik Luhan.

Luhan melempar tasnya asal di sofa milik sehun "Aku bukan pengecut yang suka mengingkari janji"ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa panjang

Sehun menyunggingkan bibirnya "Ingin minum sesuatu"

"Kau tak usah basa-basi. Kau menginginkan tubuhku bukan."

"Ah kau terlihat seperti jalang-ku"

Luhan berdecis tak suka "Lakukanlah sepuasmu. Namun setelah itu tunggu ajal kematian-mu. Aku tidak takut jika kau anak mafia."

Sehun tertawa renyah, ia mematikan rokoknya di asbak dan mendekati Luhan yang bersender di sofa "Cukup menakutkan. "Ia menarik dagu Luhan "Terdengar indah bukan, mati ditangan orang yang kita suka"

Luhan menghempaskan tangan sehun "Kau bukan suka padaku. Tapi kau sudah gila. dengar sehun! Aku masih waras. Aku masih menyukai payudara. Aku tidak gay sepertimu"Luhan menekan dahi sehun dengan telunjuknya .

"Kau terlihat lucu Tuan Xi. Kau masih mengatakan waras bahkan lubangmu saja sudah pernah ku masukkan."Sehun menarik dagu luhan

Luhan menantang tatapan Sehun "Sekarang aku ingin bertanya denganmu. Mengapa kau melakukan ini, mengapa dikamarmu penuh dengan foto ku. Jika kau membalaskan dendam atas prilaku ku. Seharusnya kau berfikir, Aku melakukan itu karna kau terus mencari masalah pada-ku!."

"Kau membuatku tertarik. Tertarik untuk melumpuhkanmu."

"Aku akan membuat perjanjian baru untuk kita"

Sehun menggernyit "Apa itu"

"Aku akan menjadikanmu. Temanku. Masuk dalam gang ku. Aku akan melakukan hal baik untukmu. "

Sehun tertawa meremehkan "Dan aku akan membantumu untuk melakukan hal keji itu? Dengar ya Tuan Xi. Aku memang anak mafia. Namun bukan berarti aku ingin seperti ayah-ku. Aku sangat membenci prilaku ayahku. "

"Kau benar-benar terlalu sok suci. Percayalah tempatmu tak jauh-jauh dari neraka. Jadi terima saja tawaran ku. Kita akan bekerja sama. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan. Aku sudah terlalu sabar untuk melumpuhkanmu. Lalu aku berhenti begitu saja. Oh tidak akan Tuan Xi"

Luhan hanya berdecak sebal "Baiklah. Tapi bisakah kau tak mengangguku terus? Kau mencampuri ku , brengsek!"

"Aku melakukan ini untuk membuatmu sadar. Tak berpikirkah. Ini sebuah karma. Kau sering bukan melecehkan wanita."

"ITU BUKAN URASANMU! MENGAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI MENCAMPURI KU!"

"Karna aku menyukaimu. "Sehun meraih tangan Luhan "Aku tidak ingin tangan ini melakukan banyak dosa. "

Luhan menghempaskan kasar tangan sehun "LALU KAU PIKIR BERSETUBUH SESAMA LELAKI TIDAK BERDOSA BRENGSEK!"

"Demi kebaikan mu"Sehun mengecup bibir luhan.

Luhan mendorong tubuh sehun yang semakin mendekat padanya

Sehun menghela nafas nya berat. Ia sudah cukup sabar menahan hasratnya untuk menyerang Luhan. Ia tau ini hanya sebuat trik luhan untuk mengulurkan waktu agar ia melupakannya.

"Sudah cukup untuk basa-basinya!"Sehun mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan, ia langsung menindihnya . Terlihat dari raut wajah Luhan mulai terlihat panik.

Sehun membuka kaos nya, dan mulai membuka paksa kancing baju Luhan. Ia sudah tak bisa menanti lagi. Hasratnya untuk menyetubuhi Luhan sudah sampai tingkat akhir.

"Se—sehun"Luhan mendorong wajah Sehun yang ingin menciumnya

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan menguncinya diatas kepala Luhan. Dengan tergesa gesa ia meraup bibir Luhan. Ia terus mencium paksa bibir Luhan walau sedikit ada pergerakan menolak.

"Mmmhsee—hummn"Luhan dengan susah payah melepaskan bibirnya dari raupan bibir Sehun yang kini ingin memakannya habis-habis. Sungguh ia ingin berbicara sesuatu pada sehun.

Luhan akhirnya sedikit pasrah atas ciuman sehun. Ia tak lagi menggoyang kepalanya, dan membiarkan sehun mulai menikmati bibirnya. Kepala sehun mulai bergerak ke kanan ke kiri, mnenyesap setiap inci bibir Luhan yang manis dan lembut itu.

Lama sehun melumat bibir Luhan, Luhan langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping sehingga Sehun beralih mencium rahangnya

"Dengarkan aku bicara dulu. Kau ingin melakukan di tempat sempit seperti ini"

Mengerti maksud Luhan, Sehun menyunggingkan bibirnya "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menyetubuhimu. Baiklah jika kau merasa tidak nyaman"Ia langsung membawa tubuh luhan dalam gendongannya

"Hei! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Luhan memukul dada Sehun

"Diam atau aku langsung memasukimu sekarang juga dengan kasar"

…

Kini Luhan tengah berbaring di ranjang sehun yang dulu pernah menjadi tempat saksi ke nistaan mereka. Luhan hanya bisa mengalami debaran jantung yang kencang melihat Oh sehun yang kini membuka celananya tergesah-gesah yang menyisakan boxer.

"Tak bisa kah kita melakukan negosiasi Oh sehun"

Sehun hanya menggernyit lalu menindih Luhan "Dengan menjadikan aku temanmu?Tidak. maaf sekali aku menolak"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak. bukan itu maksudku. Bernegosiasi dengan saling menguntungkan. Kau bisa melakukan sex pada-ku terserah kau ingin melakukan apapun padaku tampa ada penolakan dari ku. Tapi jika kau melanggar apa yang aku ingin kau harus membatu kejahatan, bagaimana?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya "Boleh juga. Kita saling membuat kontrak, begitu maksudmu?"

"Ya tentu saja."

"Baik. " Sehun mulai mengecup leher Luhan. Luhan mendorong pelan Sehun

"Kau boleh bercinta denganku jika kontrak tersebut sudah sah. Aku tidak mau melakukannya sekarang"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dileher Luhan "Baiklah. Tapi ingat kau tidak boleh menentang kontrak ku apapun yang terjadi. "

Luhan akhirnya bernafas lega dan mendudukkan badannya "Ya tentu saja aku bukan pecundang. Apakah aku bisa pergi dari sini?"

"Tak ingin bermain-main di apartemen ku?"

"Sepertinya ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan. Lebih baik kau kerjakan kontrak yang ingin kau mau dengan cepat, dan kau bisa mendapatkan yang kau mau. "Luhan beranjak dari ranjang "Aku pergi. "

Sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya "Hhh dasar bodoh"

…

TBC

AYOO KOMEN! KOMEN KOMEN KOMEN KOMEN TAPI JANGAN BASH YA : ((((


End file.
